


撩鹰日常——关于求婚

by MuMuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD
Summary: tony想要向clint求婚......





	撩鹰日常——关于求婚

回答问题：为什么tony会问Natasha关于clint关于婚姻，事件的起因是这样子的

一天----

“pepper，那是什么？”刚刚经过董事会轰炸安全降落的tony指着pepper的手指问道  
“很明显，tony，这是戒指，求婚戒指”pepper抬了一下眼皮，随后又低头看着手中的文件  
“很明显，我知道”tony将双手插进西装裤子的口袋里“happy向你求婚了？不可思议”  
“这没什么，他早就该这么做了”忙碌的CEO依旧把头埋在文件里，可是声音里却起了些细微的波动，听起来很幸福，是的，幸福  
“哦，恭喜happy，一只脚已经踏入坟墓了”tony打趣道  
“tony”pepper总算抬头施舍了个眼神给tony  
“只是个玩笑”tony伸出一只手，手掌按了一下空气，以示安抚，惹毛CEO，tony可是要有的忙的，现在的他更喜欢把时间放在自己的爱人和自己的工作间里，想到了自己的小鹰，tony的嘴角不自觉地弯了弯  
“你也会进来陪happy作伴的，早晚的，例如，clint”pepper看了看tony的动作，又重新将头低了进去  
听到pepper的话，tony沉默了，tony在自己过去的人生里从来没想过有关婚姻的一切，Howard从tony出生就鲜少能出现在家庭生活当中，几乎所有的时间都放在了神盾局，研究，吧啦吧啦，反正就是没有tony，tony在自己很小的时候曾经怀疑过自己是不是无性繁殖出来的，随着时间的流逝，tony也逐渐习惯，至少生理上习惯没有Howard的家，他知道Howard对他的爱，没错，他说过tony是他最好的发明，但是，知道是知道，tony把这个事实放在自己心里的角落里，主动选择地不明白这个事实，这便是年轻人独有的偏执感，一些事情我知道但我要选择不理解，就在这种状态下，tony经历了Howard和母亲的离开，然后被迫选择成长，但是tony仍旧保留着这份偏执，也许是Howard存在于tony生活的时间确实太少了，出现在tony面前的时间永远都是挤出来的，也是因此，所谓的婚姻以及家庭的概念一直在这位天才的脑子中没有存档，tony对它们的掌握可以说仅存在在词典解释层面  
Tony Stark亿万富翁流连在万花丛中，却从不留恋，没有人能带走tony的心，因为他没有，许多人这样的玩笑着。直到那个时候，clint，是的，clint，tony第一次有了想和一个人而不是自己的盔甲生活一辈子的想法，即使是pepper也只是让他第一次感觉到了心动而已，仅此而已，只有clint，但是，tony依旧没有想起婚姻，这个在他心里都快找不到的词汇，所以，pepper的戒指和说的话仿佛给我们的MR.Stark提了个醒  
“tony？tony！”pepper没有听到tony接着说什么，于是想看看tony在干什么，没想到看到了我们的MR.Stark在那里愣住了“你还好吗？”pepper询问道  
“。。。没什么，只是想到了一些忘了的事情”tony回过神，迅速看了一眼pepper，又立刻低下头沉思着  
Pepper看着tony的脸希望自己能看出些什么，可是没有做到，tony就是如此，自己永远也不能明白到底他真正在想些什么，这也是两人最后只能做朋友的原因  
想到这里pepper，不由地叹了口气，脱口说道“tony，你到底在想些什么”  
Tony没有立即回答pepper的话，食指放在唇边，有一下没一下用牙齿摩擦着上面的皮肤，拇指抵在自己的下巴上，眼神很明显地没在注视什么，涣散着  
Pepper又叹了口气，站在tony身边不住地叹气已经成为了她的习惯，pepper没再说些什么，任由着tony陷入自己的思考当中，自己也重新低头，将注意力放回文件上的文字

大约十五分钟之后--

“pepper，我在想我需要一枚戒指。。。”

“Jarvis，你觉得这个设计怎么样？”tony拿着手中的pad仍旧不断地在修改着一些细小的地方，这是钢铁侠求婚的戒指，当然要保证完美，它要像那些装甲一般完美，完美到能严丝合缝地待在clint的无名指上一辈子。  
“Sir，你的设计clint先生一定会喜欢的”Jarvis说道  
“当然，这是我设计的，没错，他一定会喜欢的”tony的声音依旧很自信，不过，jarvis感觉到了自己主人声音中存在着一些瞒不过AI的颤抖  
“Sir，你放心，clint先生会同意你的求婚的”Jarvis贴心地安慰着自己的主人  
“jarvis，不，我很放心，谁会不接受来自tony stark的求婚呢？谁会呢！”tony说着话不知是说给jarvis还是自己  
说完话的tony又重新低头摆弄着pad上的设计

 

“铁罐，这衣服？我穿？”clint手拿起放在床上的西装，转过身去看着在镜子前摆弄自己领带的人  
“是的，我要带你去个地方，穿上它，宝贝儿，”tony灵巧的手将自己的领带系好，动作行云流水，但是眼睛却不时地通过镜子偷瞄着clint  
“去哪？”clint问道  
“宝贝儿，我认为你应该先换上衣服，然后你自然就会知道”tony从镜子前转回身走到床前，坐下一手抵着床另一只放在自己膝盖上，微抬起头注视着手拿着西装仍旧有些状况外的爱人  
“好吧，我投降，服从命令，长官”clint斜眼瞟了一眼身穿西装气质就风骚得不行的tony，clint认命一般开始换起衣服，低头解开衣服的扣子，脸颊上带着些微红，不住地在心里嘀咕着穿上西装的tony看着确实是个万人迷，虽然clint对身穿着黑色背心在工作室里忙碌，粘着机油这种味道，散发着男性荷尔蒙，性感到不行的tony stark深深吸引，但是，穿着西装的tony身上带着的那种有点儿邪气十分风骚的样子没人能拒绝得了，西装裹着的臀部线条，clint感觉自己的脸更热了，手便不听使唤了，领带在自己的脖子上拒绝被系上  
“过来这边，你现在看着可比上次出任务遇到的问题严峻多了”tony看着和自己脖子奋战的clint的可爱模样，自己紧张的心情感觉好了不少  
Clint听话地走到tony身前，tony从床上起身，由于clint站的位置，tony起来的距离很近，基本向前一点儿的动作就能触碰clint，这样近距离让clint摸了摸自己的鼻子，略略偏头，不去看tony焦糖色的眼睛，当然，脖子上还挂着不听话的领带  
这个距离让tony咬了咬自己的下唇，如果不是为了接下来，tony知道自己会对着爱人做些什么，可是，要忍住，tony细微地叹了口气，双手拿起clint的领带，一边系着一边说“果然很适合你”  
“尺码什么的确实很合身”clint轻声说道，他觉得自己现在没有办法让自己大一些声音  
“当然，我亲手‘量’的尺寸怎么会出错”tony挑了挑眉自信满满道，系好领带的手自动抚过clint的胸膛向下到达腰部，轻柔地搂住  
Clint现在庆幸着卧室的灯光足够暗到tony看不见自己的脸色。。。

 

“我们要去哪儿？”坐在tony跑车里的clint又一次忍不住问道  
“宝贝儿，我们要去约会”去求婚，tony心里补充着，手把着方向盘。  
其实，tony很少自己开车，平日里有happy，自己的时候一般也会选择自动驾驶，所以，自己亲手地开车次数不多，但和clint一起的时候便会如此，因为tony发现clint好像很喜欢看自己开车的样子。clint总是在tony开车专注前方的时候偷偷往tony的手臂看  
Clint一直没有告诉tony原因，clint喜欢看tony手握方向盘时手臂肌肉由于用力微起的紧实的二头肌的位置，hawkeye的好眼力在这时候展现得淋漓尽致，也许是因为自己是弓箭手，clint和别人初次见面时倾向去观察对方的手臂位置，意外地执着这个习惯，在神盾局这种地方clint可是不缺好身材看的，但是clint却对tony的手臂有着说不清楚的吸引，两人在进行“深度接触”的床上运动的时候，clint很喜欢坐在tony身上时随着上下的运动，tony手臂环在自己腰上偶尔触碰到腰上皮肤的感觉，当然，clint是不会告诉tony自己这个有些奇怪的小爱好的。

 

“好吧，我想我明白我为什么要穿西装了”clint看着tony带自己来的地方，位于海边的高级餐厅，tony土豪的习惯--包场，即使是clint对这些没有任何研究都知道这里一定贵得咋舌  
坐在位置上，尝了一口酒杯中的酒之后，clint更加肯定了自己的想法，除了任务以外，clint很少，不，是根本不会来这种地方，要知道，自己只是个普通的政府职员，万恶的有钱人，clint在心里翻了个白眼，虽然不得不承认烛光映着tony的脸让自己沉醉得不行  
感觉时机差不多了的tony抬头深情地望着桌子另一头的clint“clint，你知道为什么我们今天来这里吗？”包了场的原因，周围很静，只能听到远处海浪轻击的声音，就连海水都害怕自己的声响会破坏这对爱侣之间的气氛，周围的安静让tony更感到些许的紧张了，桌子下边的手不自觉地拽了拽自己西装的下摆  
Clint没有说话，但眼睛中带着求知，clint不知道自己在烛光晃动下的眼睛是多么美，蜡烛的微光映在clint眼中如此的灵动，如此的诱人，如此的。。。tony觉得自己的嗓子一紧，于是，拿起放在手边的酒杯，迅速地倒了一口  
“三年前我第一次遇到你”tony回忆道  
“我被loki控制了”clint叹气道，那次的事情是自己心里永远抚不平的伤  
“但那也让我遇到了你，我看着醒了之后的你，边说着要报仇，边在战场上神采奕奕的样子，我必须说我的心第一次跳的像个刚看到初恋的小男孩”tony笑道  
“没想到我还有这样的魅力，让tony stark像个情窦初开的小子”clint不可置信地说着  
“你有，你一直都有，从我的第一眼”放在西装下摆的手伸到了自己裤子的侧兜“听着，clint，我可以成为钢铁侠，是因为我一直知道自己想要什么，我一直知道，所以--”tony在自己的裤子里小幅度地摸了摸，动作不由地一顿  
Clint凝视着tony，他觉得自己现在除了看着tony，他不知道该看哪里，不，是自己的视线根本转移不了，tony一直有这样的魔力，万众瞩目的钢铁侠永远都知道如何抓住别人的眼睛，只要他想，没人能忽略他的话，没人能不去相信

“所以，我能邀请你跳支舞吗，我的爱人？”tony起身离开自己的位置，走到clint跟前，微微弯腰，伸出一只手----

Clint被tony结实的手臂搂在怀，跟随着tony的动作，不知道为什么，clint总有一种tony刚刚想说的并不是邀舞的请求，但是，clint却想不出tony要说什么，因此，便没在多想

而此时的tony内心--  
“fuck！以后出门一定要检查口袋，我的戒指！我的求婚！”

“所以，你就邀请clint跳了一晚上的舞？！”pepper冲着tony不敢相信自己的耳朵  
“对，没错，别再提了，那天晚上，虽然我爱整晚搂着clint腰的感觉，但是，天啊”tony捂住自己的脸懊恼道  
“我从来没想过会有人因为忘记拿求婚戒指而错过自己的求婚的”pepper一脸无奈的表情，实话实说，现在的pepper更想笑，可是为了tony的情绪，她决定先忍一忍  
“你现在面前的就有一个”Natasha拿起桌上的水杯，用杯子比了比tony的方向  
“你说得没错，natasha”pepper用眼神瞥了一下在那里捂脸的tony，为了压制住自己的笑意，也拿起了自己的杯子低头象征性地抿了一口  
“女士们，我找你们不是为了让你们来嘲笑我的，我需要你们的帮助”tony终于把自己的脸露了出来，由于长时间的捂着，tony的脸微微红起，加上自己的焦糖色的大眼睛，对面两位女士终于产生了一丢丢的怜悯之心  
“为什么是我们？”Natasha问道  
“我不能去找steve，你知道的，那支老冰棍会让我拿着鲜花和戒指，单膝跪地，一脸傻兮兮地和clint说‘嫁给我吧’，这太傻了”tony觉得自己以及已经看到了那个场景，天啊  
“但最起码，这能让你想着拿戒指”Natasha忽然发现让这个亿万富翁吃瘪是一件非常有趣的事情  
“Natasha！”tony现在觉得自己像一座火山一样马上就要喷发了  
“好了，tony，你不觉得你的方法有问题吗？”pepper转移了话题，将马上要喷发的火山硬生生的给按了回去  
“对，tony，你真的觉得你的求婚计划适合clint”Natasha顺势说道  
“我出了问题？天啊，我不知道，求婚这么难，当年Howard向我妈求婚的时候我又没在场，我怎么知道，求婚不就应该这样吗？烛光，海边，音乐，气氛”tony不断地搜索着关于求婚自己脑子里拥有的所有储备  
“嘿，单纯的小子，用你脖子上面的摆设好好想想，clint会想要这样的求婚吗？”Natasha拿着杯子的手指了指tony的脑袋  
“好吧好吧，我知道，我一开始就知道，可是我要怎么做？fuck！我又没做过”tony又重新地把自己的脸埋在自己的手掌里，他从来没想到过自己有一天智商会出现下线的情形  
“大未来学家，你可创造过许多的从没有的东西，你没问题的，这话虽然有点儿老土，不过听从你的心，这对你会有些帮助的”pepper实在是看不下去tony这样折磨自己的脸了

 

“Jarvis，我到底应该怎么办？”tony直勾勾地盯着准备了好久没送出去的戒指，一手托着自己的脸，在工作间发着楞  
“Sir，你已经问了第三十二遍这个问题，你为什么不想想clint先生想要些什么呢？”AI管家贴心的为自己的主人计着数  
“clint想要些什么，我。。。”tony为了这个问题真的快想破了头，clint从不是其他的人，他从来不会去向tony索取什么，tony为他准备的礼物，他都会收下，但是tony没有看过clint去使用它们，除了新的箭头，这让tony不得不考虑是clint真的喜欢自己送出去的礼物，还是仅仅为了满足自己而不得不去收下礼物  
“Sir，你还记得上次clint先生的生日吗？”AI管家的电子音打断了tony的思考，不过又让tony陷入了回忆当中--

“铁罐儿，你是在厨房里遇到了敌人吗？你召唤了你的盔甲？”clint直直地盯着一片狼藉的厨房，从厨房的痕迹可以看出它经历一次不小的破坏  
“是的，宝贝儿，为了我亲密的爱人的生日，为了赢得他的心，我与厨房里的一只怪物展开了一次殊死的搏斗”造型有些狼狈的tony嘴中依旧没什么正经的  
“我从来没想过除了你的工作间，厨房也是你施展的空间，我是不是该恭喜你的领地有所扩张？”clint用自己的拇指抹去了tony脸上粘着的糖霜  
Tony脸上的皮肤感受到了弓箭手长期使用自己的武器而在手指上留下的粗糙感，在clint准备收回手指之前劫住了爱人的手，放在自己的唇边，微伸出舌尖舔了舔曾经粘在自己脸上而现在占领了爱人手指的糖霜  
舌尖舔拭造成的搔痒感觉让clint手条件反射地缩了缩，tony舌尖传递过来的热度顺着clint的手指来到了脸上  
“宝贝儿，你应该问问我在这场战役中是否取得了胜利？”tony仍旧没有放开clint的手  
“好吧，那亲爱的钢铁侠，你赢了吗？”clint红着脸，注视着tony的眼睛，他觉得自己心里现在有种什么东西要蹿出来  
Tony抓着clint的手引导它从敞开的烤箱里的烤盘上拿出十分舒展的曲奇饼，并将clint拿着饼干的手放在了自己的眼前“嗯。。。看样子我应该是打了一场漂亮的仗，但是最后的胜负还是要我们的主角裁定”  
Clint就着tony抓住自己的手，一口咬在了做好的饼干上“味道还是可以的”clint咀嚼了两下，眼睛里的笑意完全地抑制不住了  
“意思是？”tony的眼睛已经离不开自己的小鹰身上了  
“你赢了，你。赢了”clint听着自己的心脏跳动的声音，像要蹿出来的东西，见鬼，就让他出来吧，clint认命地想着  
“那么，作为胜利者，我能拿我的奖赏了吗？宝贝儿”  
“你应得的，tony”

“谢谢你，tony”靠在tony怀里的clint双颊上还带着些高潮后的红晕“我很喜欢这个生日”clint在tony的怀中翻了个身，面对面地看着tony，一只手轻轻地抚摸着tony在上面的手臂，手指扫过结实却不夸张的肌肉  
“是吗？”  
“没错，我一直不过生日，因为我没有家，我没有家人”clint凝视着tony，他知道tony能明白自己，能明白自己的所说的话  
tony听到clint的话感觉到了自己胸前的位置一顿，“clint”tony有些激动地说“我会陪你过以后的每一个生日，而我的生日也会有你，只有你”

 

“Sir,看样子你已经有好的想法了。”  
“是的，我想到了，jarvis，爸爸爱你，再也不会把你捐出去了”tony由于灵感的出现声音中都带着一丝颤动  
“Sir，你没有进行关于父子关系的设定，因此我不接受父亲这个称呼”Jarvis的声音听不出一丁点儿的不满  
“好的，你提醒爸爸了，等爸爸布置好会给你重新加程序的”  
AI管家以自己的沉默进行着默默地抵抗

 

“好的，一切都准备好了”tony看着自己的布置满意地说道  
“看来，你终于找到了”看了看布置，又转身看了看tony的pepper微笑着说  
“没错，我找到了，我要给clint一个家，真正的”tony双手抱胸仍旧凝视着自己的布置，说给pepper，也说给自己  
“那，希望你这次不要再忘了戒指，tony，否则我会穿着十五公分的高跟鞋踩在你的脚趾上再用力地碾下去”pepper威胁道  
Tony听着pepper的威胁忍不住咝了口气，他现在就感觉到高跟鞋的威慑力“不管你信不信，自从上次，我现在每天都会带着它”  
“随身带着求婚戒指，这是个好习惯，tony”pepper微笑着，当她接到tony打来的电话，听完tony要她做的准备，她明白了tony的用心，他对clint的用心。Pepper一直没有告诉tony自从有了clint之后tony发生了多少的变化，这个玩世不恭的亿万富翁，这个说做就做的钢铁侠，终于变成了真正的tony stark，一个有血有肉的人，可以撇去所有的附加身份的，普通人，看到tony的改变，pepper由衷地感谢clint，即使是没有了自己的协助，陪伴，tony也会好好生活了  
“pepper，我。”  
“tony，市中心出现了上次来的那群外星怪物，你在哪？”steve焦急的声音从复联专用的联络器里传了过来  
“这群家伙们非得今天来吗？”tony咬着牙迅速地召唤自己的盔甲，在飞出去之前，冲着pepper“谢谢，pepper”说罢便直接飞走了，留下pepper，无声地注视着tony飞离的轨迹

 

“今天tony感觉有些特别，特别兴奋”bucky透过联络器说着自己的想法  
“因为他今天有大事要做”Natasha接过bucky的话，同时一个过肩摔干倒了想要偷袭的敌人“这东西会偷袭，注意！”  
“大事？”steve刚拿自己的盾牌砸飞一个  
“没错，steve，你也干过”Natasha一个利落地转身，一枪爆头

 

“嘿，铁罐儿，悠着点儿，你要干嘛？”看着像上了发条的tony，clint满脸的疑问  
“赶时间！”tony左手一炮将来袭的外星人推到了废墟里，然后直接转身就着左手力量的发出又轰倒了一片，他和clint周围在他的速度下已经没什么了  
“Natasha，这边已经完成，你那边怎么样？”clint按下联络器  
“我们这边也完成了，今天这帮家伙聪明点儿了，会偷袭了”Natasha回答道  
“这帮怪物还能升级，酷！”clint逗趣地说，“我和tony马上和你们汇合”说完，clint关了自己的耳机，然后冲着tony说“你现在像个割草机，刚换了个新发动机的那种”  
“谢谢夸奖，宝贝儿”tony回过身来  
“小心”clint边说着边立刻反应过来，举起刚刚放下没多久的弓，朝着tony身后边一箭射了过去，一只怪物应声倒地  
虽然是不可能的，但是tony仍旧觉得自己隔着盔甲听到了clint的箭擦过自己耳边的声音，感觉自己的耳朵火辣辣的  
“不客气，铁罐儿”clint站在阳光底下，逆着光的他，还没有放下手中的弓，手臂的肌肉仍在应激反应下保持着紧绷的状态，流畅而又美好的线条，头发尖上的汗水被阳光照得亮晶晶的，脸上挂着属于弓箭手的带着几分张扬，几分自信的微笑  
Tony的胸口反应堆隔着盔甲散发着淡蓝色的光芒，认真的完成着自己的使命，但是tony却觉得它好像罢工了  
“fuck！”tony一声低吼，二话没说，冲到clint面前，拦起clint的腰立刻的飞向了高处  
“看来，你们两个不用汇合了”女特工的声音透过联络器在clint的耳边响起

 

“你要带我去。。。”被tony放下的clint在看到tony带他来到的地方时话语戛然而止--  
Tony让pepper帮他买下了一个独立的农场，农场处于一片草原当中，周围没有其他人，远离了市中心的喧嚣，远离了城市中的许多繁杂，就是一座农场，在阳光下格外的柔和，看得clint也柔和了下来  
“我本打算在一个更舒服的状态，反正不是现在刚打完怪兽的狼狈样子，现在我在盔甲里都湿透了，这不是重点，clint，宝贝儿，重点是，这座农场，这块儿地方是你的了，没错，它是你的了”tony从盔甲中走了出来，脸上由于激动的情绪有些泛红  
“为什么，tony？为什么要给我一座农场？”clint觉得这个问题背后的答案会给他带来一个不可思议的反应，他感觉有道光就在他的眼前，只要顺着光他就可以找到他一直渴望却从不渴求的“告诉我，tony”clint的情绪也有些焦急了起来  
“clint”tony不自觉地咽了一下，手向着自己的裤子口袋摸去“clint我答应要给你一个家，一个只属于我们的家”tony的手伸进了口袋里，在里面摸索了几秒，但是tony自己感觉有几个小时，终于，从里面掏出了随身携带多日的东西  
“clint barton，你愿意嫁或者娶tony stark吗？”tony小心翼翼地拿着戒指，伸到clint眼前，手指细微的抖动出卖了他此时的心情  
看着tony伸过来的手，clint抓住了那束光，光源扩大到clint全身，包裹住，clint感到了从未感受过的温暖，从皮肤，到血液，到他的心脏  
“我以为你会单膝跪地”clint注视着tony焦糖色的眼睛，连眨眼都舍不得  
“不，我不会像steve那个老冰棍那样的”tony同样的注视着clint，慢慢地，慢慢地拉近与爱人的距离  
“那你会像cap他们一样，给我套上戒指吗？”clint现在吝啬给其他的东西任何一点眼神  
“额，这一点上我愿意复古”说着将戒指套在clint的无名指上，牢牢地。。。

 

一些关于求婚的后续----  
1\. 自两人求婚消息被曝光后，许多媒体都希望Mr.Stark可以展示自己设计婚戒的图纸，当然在媒体锲而不舍地坚持下，设计图终于公布于世，大多数的媒体们称，没想到作为亿万富翁的Mr.Stark会设计一枚如此简约的戒指，没有镶着多么夸张的钻石，仅仅是一枚光秃秃的指环，但在指环内侧有着一条紫色的线和一条红色的线从平行到相交，最后交织在一起的图案。而对此Mr.Stark表示“我的爱人是弓箭手我可不希望他射箭的时候有什么阻碍，至于钻石，我可以放在其他任何地方，最后对于里面的图案。。。”

 

2.“我们现在不能搬到这来住，铁罐儿”clint看着tony说道  
“没错，宝贝儿，我没打算我们立刻搬到这儿，但这儿是我们的家，只属于我们，假期的时候我们可以在这度假，过二人世界，像steve他俩回布鲁克林一样，这是我们的，而且，我是打算等着我们光荣离开之后，我们就搬到这，不是钢铁侠和鹰眼，而是tony和clint的退休生活，还有我们的孩子。。。”  
Tony不太记得后来自己又说了些什么，但他却一直记得当时自己的小鹰一直亮闪闪的眼睛

 

3.“所以说，你上次带我出去那次就是想向我求婚？你居然忘拿求婚戒指？铁罐儿，这件事我能嘲笑你一辈子”  
“Natasha！！！！！！！！”  
靓丽的女特工表示今天的天气依旧的不错


End file.
